


Chance Encounter

by Paupao



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Flirting, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Keyblade Wielders (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Teasing, post kh3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paupao/pseuds/Paupao
Summary: I purposely left it vauge about whenever Vanitas and the reader personally know eachother or not.That's for you to decide.I had a lot of fun writing this one, writing up a battle scene was.. rather interesting to stay at the least!I apologise if the smut is written poorly, still trying to get into the swing of writing again.But anywho, let me know what you think and enjoy!
Relationships: Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 23





	1. Bring It

The metallic sounds sung as your keyblade clashed together in a furious battle for dominance, dirt clouds being kicked up into the air. 

You fist clenched tightly around the hilt of your keyblade as you swung your keyblade in front of you to block an incoming attack. The sheer force from the impact meeting your keyblade caused you to skid back a few inches.

You jumped back gaining some distance between yourself and your attacker to regain your balance, small, clear pearls of sweat rolled down your skin, your breath heaving up and down heavily.

Your eyes locked into a staredown with your attacker. You raised your keyblade, placing yourself into a battle stance readying yourself for another attack towards your attacker. You sprinited towards your attacker your keyblade at the ready to lunge forwards to attack. 

Your attacker vanished before contact was established with the tip of your keyblade  
You almost lost balance. Before you could react, your back was struck with great force by hard, cold metal of your attackers keyblade, the impact sending you flying forwards skidding, rolling, and bouncing along the ground like a ragdoll.

Your only sound was pained cries. Your body finally came to a stop, you lay still. Your body screaming from the pain you felt, your keyblade bouncing down onto the ground beside you, coming to a halt, it dissipating into small light shards.

Your attacker stalking towards you slowly. Looming over down at your still body, he placed both hands onto the hilt of his keyblade lifting it vertically up above your chest, ready to plunge it down deep within your chest.

Your eyes darted open, your sudden awakening startling him a bit. Keyblade summoned quickly into your grasp again, your lunged forwards from the ground. Your keyblade locking with his fighting for dominance once again. Disregarding your aching and pains your body felt as you moved, you stood firmly in place.

Your keyblade pushing against your attackers, pushing with every ounce of power and force you had. Your foot against the floor shifting a bit as your gave one last final push. Your efforts pushing your attacker back skidding along on his feet backwards a few feet.

Your legs threatening to give way underneath you. Your body trembled violently from the amount of pain and strain you put it under. You dug the tip of your keyblade into the ground holding onto the hilt with both hands using it for support to hold yourself up, your chest heaving up and down trying to catch you breath.

You closed your eyes, taking in a long, slow sharp inhale. With your remaining strength you could muster you pushed your weight from your keyblade, slowly pulling it out of the dirt.

Turning your back to your attacker, you slowly opened your eyes. Looking behind over our own shoulder through the corner of your eyes, you eyed your attacker. The corner of your lips curling into playful smirk at him.

You used distance you had between you and your attacker as an opportunity to get away to heal and recover. You took a deep breath, sprinting away from your attacker.

He watched you run, gripping a harder grip onto the hilt of his keyblade, he vanished into thin air, seconds later reappearing in front of you the coldness of the metal of his keyblade hitting you hard in the gut.

Your eyes widened, a sharp unbearable pain took hold of your body the upwards swin of his keyblade sending you flying upwards into the air. Your grip instantly loosening keyblade dropping to the ground, dissipating on impact, your body hitting the soon thereafter with a loud THUD.

The impact hitting the floor causing every fiber of your being to scream out in excruciating pain. You could force your body to push any further. You accepted defeat, you accepted your fate. You laid still.

With the littlest strength you had left, you raised your arm slowly from your side. A cheeky smirk curling across your lips as you gripped the underside of his helmet with your fingers pulling the helmet from his face. You dropped it down to the floor, as your arm gave way.

His liquid golden eyes met with yours, the two of you engaged in a staring contest.  
The corner of his lips curled forming into a “smug” smirk.

Your assailant’s chest heaved up and down heavily, the pace slow. Seeing you in such a helpless state got him heated and hot and hungry. Stepping over you, he bent down, gripping your hips with both hands, he lifted you up standing up, positing you into a handstand.

Your muscles screamed and ached as you positioned them to hold yourself up off the ground. Your body trembling from the pain you were still in, yet you sucked it up.

He wasted no time in removing your bottoms, yanking them down your waist and over his head impaintently. With his sharp canines locking them onto your underwear, he ripped them off your hips hungrily like a wild beast unable to wait to dig into his prey.

His hot breath against your “heat” causing a sensation to swell up in your lower stomach. His tongue immediately getting to work ravaging you.

Your assailant reached your sensitive nub, refusing to hold back he lached his lips around it, sucking down onto as if he was dying of thirst. Periodically, flicking it with his tongue. His grip around your waist getting tighter as he jerked your hips back closer to his face.

Your body at war with itself, unsure if it should be in pain or ecstasy. It settled with both. It screamed as your muscles, and bones were still sore from fighting, but the ecstasy you were feeling from your heat counteracted it.

The lower part of your stomach started burning, and swelling, your heat and sensitive nub getting wet. That ecstasy feeling only intensified from this point onwards. Your lips parted, finding only ecstasy laced into your whines as it escaped your lips.

Assailant or not, one arm wrapped still wrapped around your waist, he freed his other. Tracing his finger up leg, stalking towards your heat. Pulling his lips free from your nub, a frustrated cry escaped your lips the moment he cased. 

It twitched, it throbbed for his attention. Tracing his single finger over your nub, the slightest touch making you whine softly. Reaching your entrance, he slid the finger in deeply wasting no time in sliding in another. Two fingers slid in and out of your heat deeply, his thumb rubbing and caressing your nub.

Your “moans” only increased in intensity and volume. You dug your nails into the dirt ground beneath you, as your breathing heavy and fast, your chest bouncing up and down, your heart beating like it could explode out of your chest, your mind swimming in all this ecstasy you were receiving, you couldn’t think straight.

Your unmasked assailant, curled his two fingers inside of you, prodding and stroking your “sweet spot” in between him fingering you and playing with your nub. Removing his thumb from your nub, he licked his lips, returning his lips to your nub sucking away like a hungry beast.

All of your senses were taken over by ecstasy, all your pain was gone, even if only temporarily. Everything had flashed white, as you peaked to you orgasm. Your nails dug deeply into the dirt as you lips parted to let out a scream, your cheeks burning a deep red.

You wanted to go limp and turn to jelly, the muscles in your arm burning readying to give out right then and there, but you weren’t allowed to, not just yet. “You can put me down now, you’ve had your meal.” 

“Nope.” Your assassailent held you firmly in place, as he lapped up your juices and the cum from your intense orgasm hungrily. 

Your unmasked assailant uprooted your legs from his shoulders the grip of his fingers loosening, dropping your lower half down to the ground. The sudden impact of your body meeting contact with the ground caused a sharp jolt of pain throughout your post-orgasm state body, your arms simultaneously giving out flopping down to the side by your body. “Hey! That’s no way to handle or treat a lady!” You snapped at him in pain.

Of course he ignored you. Why wouldn’t he?

Propping himself onto his knees, his hands gripping the bottom of your pants, pulling them off all at once with one swift yank. Placing his hands onto your waist, he positioned you onto your back in front of him with each one of legs around his waist.

Your eyes locked in place, staring at each other. A smirk splayed onto your lips locking your legs around your assailant’s wrist before flipping him over with one swift movement onto his back. Unlocking your legs from around his waist you sat on him, your hands placed firmly onto his chest keeping him placed down onto his back. “Ah, ah, ha.” You tutted to him in a taunting tone.  
“You’ve had your fun, so now it’s my turn.”

Feeling his heartbeat under your fingertips, dancing two fingers up his chest and towards his face, you ran a finger along his jawline and up to his hair. Locking your fingers into strands of his hair, you played with it. His hair smooth and soft like velvet to the touch.

A mischievous smile spread across your lips, pressing your heat against his growing bulge. Moving your hips in a slow teasing motion, your assailant underneath you bucking into you to press harder against you as you grinded over his bulge.

You watched his lips part slightly, a light grunt escaping his voice box. You stopped your grinding motion over his bulge. “I think you’re enjoying this too much.” You purred at him as his eyebrows furrowed, golden liquid eyes shooting a cold glare straight at you.  
“Don’t be a fucking cocktease.” He spat at you, followed by a deep, guttural growl.

Removing your entangled fingers from his hair, your fingertips trailing down his chest coming to a halt at his abs.  
“Or what? Mr. Angsty Pants?” You hummed playfully at him, your fingertips dancing around his abs, tracing and feeling every crevasse. Your gaze meeting his, a large smile splayed across your lips.

A frown spread across his face, a irritated, frustrated sigh escaping his lips. A pair of firm hands gripped your waist with bruising strength forcing your hips to move and your heat to rub hard against his bulge, the fast pace and friction from his spandex suit against your heat and nub caused a sensation to swell and coil up inside of you.

“Ah… ah… ahh…” Moans escaping between your slightly parted lips. Your pleasure coming to an abrupt end as your hips were forced to a halt. You whined out frustratedly, your nub aching for more pleasure. “Why did you stop jerk?” You lips formed a pout, crossing your arms around your chest you began to sulk gazing to the side away from him.

A humourless laugh rattled in his throat.  
“What’s wrong princess?” Finding you reaction priceless to watch.

You scoffed at him, “Hmph!”.  
You furrowed your brows before looking down at him. “Fine, you want to play like that?”

Unfolded your arms from across your chest, gripping his belt in the grasps of hands impatiently yanking the buckle loose tossing it aside.  
Tracing your hands down towards his waistline you gripped it pulling down the bottom half of his spandex suit his erect shaft sprung out from his cloth prison.

You eyed his thick, long shaft, licking your lips with your tongue it watered at the sight of it.  
“Bring it on.” You purred at him. You wrapped fingers around his shaft feeling it throb and twitch in your grasp.

Jerking his hips in an upwards thrusting motion in your grasp his eyes closed, furrowed eyebrows, turning his face away from yours, soft grunts escaping his lips with each thrust.

You giggled.  
As you stopped, uncupping your hand from around his shaft you positioned yourself over his excited shaft.

“You’ll be sorry for that, princess.”  
His threatening statement ran in your ears.  
A pair of hands gripped your hips with bruising strength as you were forced down with speed, his shaft plunging deep inside of you.

Your eyes widened as your body was never given a chance to adjust to the size of his shaft deep inside of you. You felt his grip tightened even more around your hips as he forced you to move up and down over his shaft, bucking his hips upwards to thrust deeper inside of you.

Your moaning laced with lust, moving in rhythm with his thrusts.  
“Mmm.. Ahh..”  
You gasped as his speed of his thrusts picked up and plunged deeper into you. The sound of your skin slapping against his spandex suit echoed around you.

Your pleasure only spiked and increased in intensity as his thrusts became deep enough for head of his shaft prodded and squeezed your sweet spot with every thrust. Your eyes rolling into the back of your head and arching your back, as you started closing in on the peak of your orgasm.

Your heat clamping down around his shaft, causing a mixture of a grunt and a moan to escape his lips. “Nnhg..”  
The tightness of your heat clamping down around his shaft and showing no sign of letting up causing him to near the reach of the peak of his orgasm.

You let out a cry of ecstasy as you peaked your orgasm. An intense spike of pleasure from your heat shot right through your whole body, your cheeks burning from the heat as your entire face flushed a rosy red.  
Simultaneously, you felt a hot-sticky white substance fill up your heat as it shot up into you followed by a loud moan dripping with ecstasy. Your chest heaving up and down heavily as your eyes met his. A pout formed on your lips as you slide your hands under the top half of his spandex suit that covered his abs as you felt them and caressed them with your thumbs.

“It’s not fair!” You whined at him. “Three times now that you have beaten me!”

Watching a smirk curl on his lips, “You can’t beat me princess.” as he brought himself up into a sitting pose with his arms, wrapping an arm around to the back of your neck, pulling you in close burying his nose into the crevasse of your collarbone and neck taking in your sweaty scent. 

You rolled your eyes at his statement, giggling softly at him. “Don’t get cheesy on me.” You teased at him, freeing a hand from his abs combing through his velvety, smooth hair.

Your eyes widen as you felt a pair of sharp canine’s pierce your flesh a sharp instant pain darting through your neck yelp out, wet flesh lapping up the blood drawn from your fresh new bite mixed with his hot breath making you blush.  
“E-Excuse me?! What do you think you’re doing? What are you? A vampire?!”

You felt a humourless chuckle vibrate against your neck. “Marking my territory.”

You furrowed your eyebrows at him. “I’m your territory?” You couldn’t help but let out a hysterical laughter. “Me?” You tried to stifle your laugh biting down into your bottom lip, sniggering under your breath. “Okay.”

You felt his face and steamy breath leave your neck, looking at you straight in the eyes. A toothy grin spreading across his lips. “Ready for round two princess?”

You returned a grin of your own spreading on your lips.  
“Bring it on.”


	2. Chevalier noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beautiful princess dancing with the man of her dreams only for a Black Knight named Vanitas to kidnap her to claim her as his own.
> 
> I'm not sure hat to call this, a KH/AU??
> 
> A one shot story requested by @Lunalight. Thank you for the request, I had fun writing this.  
> I hope you enjoy reading it!
> 
> Smut is towards the end of the story.

It was time for a ball and you were ecstatic about it. You had spent the entire year preparing for it, you had the most beautiful ball gown with matching accessories ready and waiting for you to wear.

Jumping up from your seat on the edge of your bed, with a skip in your steps you made your way to your wardrobe placing your hands on both handles you swung the doors open widely and excitedly your eyes quickly gluing their gaze to your ball gown, hanging proudly in all it’s glory. 

A smile quickly spread on your lips as you stared at it, you loved it. It was lovingly made by your parents, they wanted you to feel special, and it certainly did make you feel special. You it all in, the blush pink gown, delicate but perfectly handcrafted roses sewn onto the strapless bodice. The skirt consisting of a soft lace-like fabric with roses sewn onto the bottom of the skirt all the way around.

You wasted no time in pulling it from your wardrobe and pulling it out towards you, you stopped as you turned to face your bedroom door as footsteps approached. Your bedroom door gently swung open, there in the doorway stood your best friend from childhood. You both exchanged big cheesy smiles before the room filled with ecstatic, high-pitched squeals.

“You’re going to look so beautiful in that ball gown Y/N!” She chirped out to you in a squeaky tone as she suddenly wrapped her arm around your waist in a loving and supporting hug. “But you’re already beautiful anyway!” She gigged at you, watching your cheeks flush a pale pink from your words. “No, let’s get you dressed and dolled up! We’re going to make you the bell of the ball!”.

You adored your best friend, she was like a sister to you. You had been friends for years, since you were children in fact. You trusted her with your life, and she trusted you just as much. You couldn’t help but giggle in response to her excitement towards this. She wasn’t going herself, but she was so excited to help you get ready to go, even so, you wished she would go with you.

Feeling a pair of small hands grab your arm playfully, you were pulled towards a large victorian mirror that sat on your wall. “Well, what are you waiting for? Put it on!” she chirped to you egging you on to put the ball gown on, you could hear and feel the excitement soaking the words in escaping her lips. Your bright sky blue yes wide and glued to you in anticipation.

Laughing at her intoxicating enthusiasm, you handed her the dress to hold as you gripped the strap of your pink, lace nightgown sliding it down over your shoulder and down your arm, repeating the same with your other strap. You didn’t mind getting undressed in front of your best friend, you both were practically joined at the hip. You let the night gown fall off your body and pool into a pile at your feet.

Taking the ball gown from your friend, you began pulling the ball gown up over your body from the feet up. You smiled as your best friend shifted behind you, helping and guiding the ball gown over your elegant frame. A soft breath tickled your ear as your best friend let out a happy sigh, fixing out any creases in your dress and just overall fiddling about with it. “You look so beautiful Y/N.. You look like a princess that just jumped straight out of those fairy tale books.” She stepped away from you for a bit to the other side of the room before returning with her make up kit. “Who knows, your prince charming might even be there too!”. She let out a playful laugh as she hooked her arm with yours guiding you to your bedroom desk with a mirror attached.

Your plump lips formed a smile as she walked you to your desk, and you sat down on your stool facing her to the side. “That’s just wishful thinking, silly!” You chirped back at her laughing yourself. She rolled her eyes at you in response to your comment. 

“Maybe, but who knows? Maybe your prince charming is a black knight and he’ll kidnap you and whisk you away into the night!” Your cheeks flushed a soft pink at the thought of that happening, your mind trailing off as your friend continued rambling on about the different scenarios of how you could meet your ‘prince charming’ were fading out from your ears.

You snapped back to your senses quickly as you felt a soft brush dancing against your cheeks. Your friends voice calling your name finally ringing in your ears. “W-What was that?” You stuttered softly to your best friend who was on her knees her makeup kit opened and already applying makeup to your face.

Shaking her head giggling. “You went to your happy place again Y/N.” She teased you, booping your nose with her finger playfully as she continued on doing up your make up. “What I know for certain Y/N, you’re going to certainly turn heads and get guys lining up!”.

Cheeks flushing a deeper shade of pink, you squealed in response to her feeling embarrassed and flustered. “Stop, no I won’t!” Your bright, large E/C eyes staring at her sky blue eyes, you both exchanged a look before she let out a giggle in return. She made a perfect ‘o’ shape with her lips, prompting you to do the same as she applied lip gloss to your plump lips. 

“Oh my god Y/N, you look stunning.” She whispered softly, her own cheeks flushing a soft pink. She shook her head quickly to placing her hands on her hips a cheeky grin spreading on her lips. “Now, let’s get that hair sorted out, we can’t have you going to the ball with bed hair!” She teased at you, lifting a hand to your hair, she placed her fingers in your messy, tangled hair ruffling it.

You formed your plump lips into a perfect pout at her teasing of your hair. You hated how perfect her hair stayed even if she did wake up straight from her sleep. You crossed your arms over your chest to make a statement to her.

She stopped laughing at you. “You have the world’s cutest pouty face you know.” You responded to her with a soft huff, pulling out her hair brush tucked away inside of her makeup kit box, bringing the brush up to your hair before combing away at the messy and tangled strands of your hair. “A face like that isn’t very becoming of a lady Y/N~” Mocking to you in a playful tone.

As much as you tried to stay annoyed with her, you couldn’t. She had her own special way of making you cave in, and you hated her natural ability to to it. You playfully shoved her shoulder, laughing at her. You watched her comb your hair and style it, shifting from side to side to make sure it was perfect. “Ta-dah!~” She sang happily, as jumped up to her feet, rushing over to the opposite side of you to grab a small pink box wrapped in ribbon with a beautiful bow on top.

“Y/N, I wanted to give you this. I saved it specially for this moment. When I saw it, I had to buy it. It screamed you.. I thought it would look beautiful on you. Besides.. You are a princess after all, a princess that’s my best friend!” She held out her arms towards you, the box clutched in her hands, you could tell she was vibrating with excitement and anticipation for your reaction.

“.. You didn’t have to, you being here and helping me get ready was already the best gift I could ask for. But thank you, you’re so sweet to do this for me. I couldn’t ask for a better best friend!~” You took the box from her hands, placing onto the desk in front of you eagerly pulling a strand of the bow it all came undone with one swift tug. You lifted the lid of the box slowly, learning forward to take a look at the contents inside. Your eyes widened and a surprised gasp escaped from between your lips and you lifted up a beautiful rose gold tiara adorned with stunning pink jewels.

“It’s… It’s.. Beautiful! Thank you so much!” Nothing but squealing filled the room from the both of you. You adored this gift, your best friend always smothered you in gifts, but this was something special. You felt a presence behind you, as a pair of hands grabbed the tiara gently from your grasp and raise it towards your head. “Now, a you’re truly are a princess Y/N!” She cried out happily as she placed the tiara on top of your head neatly.

You looked at your own reflection in the mirror before you, you looked beautiful, you were feeling like a princess, you couldn’t believe it. You were going to the ball, the ball you longed to go to ever since you were a little girl. And now it was finally happening, your heart started being hard and fast almost threatening to escape it’s boney cage in your chest.

“Now you’re ready! Let’s get you to that Ball!” Your friend cried out in excitement helping you to your feet off your stool. Hooking her arm up with yours, you both stepped out of your room, and down the hallways to make your journey to the Ball.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Time Skip ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You finally made it, you said your farewells and goodbyes to your best friend as you both parted ways with one final hug. Standing tall and proud before you were the grand doors of the entrance ballroom that hosted the Ball. Your surroundings echoed with chattering and clamouring, you took a deep breath and lifting up the skirt of your ball gown from the ground a few inches to protect it from getting dirty from the concrete ground. The sounds of your heels clicking against the ballroom’s flooring. The clamouring of voices and clanking of class bouncing together only got louder as you stepped further in. You let your skirt slide back down against the floor as, to try to mingle, as you made your way deeper into the growds, you noticed heads turning your way watching you, most of them were men, few of them female. 

You shyly lowed your head as people watched you walk on by. You kept your gaze down onto the flooring underneath you, once in a while glancing up to the eyes, watching you from all over.  
You kept on walking until you felt yourself bump into a male in front of you. You jumped, catching you by surprise, your lifted your head to the male stood in front of you, his green orbs meeting your e/c orbs. You cheeks flushed a soft tint of pink as you quickly moved your graze bowing down in an apologetic manner. “I-I’m extremely sorry! I wasn’t watching where I was walking!”   
You felt a strong pair of hands on either shoulder as prompting you stop bowing. A single finger tilting your head up towards him.

A warm and gentle smile spread across his pale lips as his deep green orbs scanned every inch of your frame, he was taking in all of your beauty and in return you were taking in his good looks and his lean but built body. A deep hearty chuckle, escaping his lips as his eyes trailed up your body towards your face. “It’s alright, there’s no need to apologize.” His voice was deep, but gentle he took hold of your petit hand into his much larger hand, raising it slowly up to his face planting a kiss on your knuckles sweetly, your cheeks immediately flushed a deep pink your heart beating so hard against your chest you swore it was about to burst out of your chest. 

Your throat was on lock down, you struggled to form words to speak back to him your sorry failed attempt at speaking was that of a high-pitched squeak. A raised eyebrow cocked at you, followed by another chuckle as the male spoke to break the silence. “May I have this dance, m’lady?” The male bowed down in front of you, his hand still holding a grip onto your hand.

A smile spread across your glistening plump lips as you did a courtesy bow in response. “Yes you may kind sir.” He stood back upright, you could tell he was beaming with happiness that you took up his offer, a larger smile spreading across his lips as he gently guided you through the crowds one hand gently placed on your waist. As you walked by his side, cutting through the crowds towards the dance floor, something caught your gaze in the corner of your eye.

You turned your head towards it, you found your e/c orbs looking directly at a figure, whose head was looking directly back at you. He stood out like a sore thumb and it made you feel uneasy. You attention was suddenly snapped back as you felt a slight squeeze on your hand from the male as you two made your destination at the dance floor. You looked straight up at his deep green orbs with your e/c orbs, he gave you a slightly concerned expression on his face. 

A smile spread on your lips as you gave him a reassuring nod. “I’m okay, this is just a lot to take in.” He slid his hand around to your lower back gently pulling you close into a comforting embrace. Your cheeks flushed madly, you nervously placed your cheek onto his chest, listening to his heart beat in his chest. It was strangely comforting to listen to. The warmth from his chest calming down your nerves he began to sway you side to side into a slow dance. You felt at ease feeling as if you could melt into him, your eyelids were starting to feel heavy you felt yourself slowly drifting off into a gentle sleep. Your eyelids half way closed before they fluttered opened quickly, you eyes gazing upon the same figure only this time he seemed close enough for you to make out his features.

Your breathing hitched as your little moment of heaven was brought to an abrupt end when the figure approached you both. You felt your dance come to an end when you pulled your form back from his embrace. You felt his deep green orbs look down at you with great concern to your sudden action of pulling away from him. You averted you gaze from him, you parted your lips to speak, but before you could speak, your clamped your lips shut.

The very figure that made you feel anxious was stood in front of you he was much taller than you, having to lean down to meet your gaze, you looked up slowly to meet his gaze, his bright golden orbs piercing your e/c orbs. Your face flushed madly as his face was mere inches from yours, a toothy smirk spreading on his lips flashing his sharp canines. You could feel his hot, steamy breath hitting your face, it made your nerves flare up from the seer heat. “Hello, my princess. From afar, you sure are eye candy, but up close, you are something else.” A deep, husky voice rattled and vibrated in your ears as his wet meat escaping his mouth between his teeth, licking his canine’s hungrily like an animal that successfully hunted it’s prey. His golden orbs filled with lust as he scanned your frame under your ball gown.

You felt a heating sensation burning up in your stomach, blood flow increasing down between your legs. You squeezed your thighs together under the skirt of your gown, shuffling in your spot. You kept your eyes on him watching his every move, you widen your eyes as the lust and hunger in his eyes grew, you attempted to step back from him as you felt a strong arm wrapped around your waist pulling you against his chest. 

You let out a shocked squeak as the taller male buried his nose deep into your necknook. You tried to push his much larger frame away from you with your hands, your continual punching and smacking of his chest not fazing him at all. Your nerves only flared hotter every time his hot breath tickled your neck. He took a deep and slow drawn out inhale of your scent, as if it was his last meal and he wanted to savour every bit of it. Growling vibrating against your neck, his growls dripping with hunger.

Your body trembled with fear as he pulled his face from your necknook, he placed two hands firmly on either side of her waist before suddenly hoisting you over his shoulder with one swift lift. A strong muscular arm holding you firmly in place as he proceeded to walk away with you from the dance floor and shoving and barging his way through the crowds of people just onlooked and just watched. Despite your cries for help, and continual trashing of your arms against his chiseled back, he seemed completely unfazed and calm.

“You better settle down there princess!” He purred as shadowy portal formed in front of you, eyes widened you stared at it in fear as he stepped into it, carrying you along with him. Out of natural instinct you covered your eyes with your hands, bracing yourself as it engulfed you and your black knight kidnapper.

A bright light hit your eyes through the gaps between your fingers, you squint your eyes in response trying to adjust them to the sudden brightness and contrast from the darkness within the portal. You removed your hands slowly taking in the sight before you, golden marble architecture, wall-carving, and sculptures, in front of you 3 thrones sat side by side in a row. You’re admiration was soon short lived as you yelped out feeling yourself being lifted from your kidnapper’s shoulder and placed down onto the center throne on your backside.

You tucked your kneels up to your face, wrapping your arms around your legs in a ‘defensive’ stance. You looked up at him, both terrified and shly. Golden orbs met your e/c orbs, just his glare alone made your entire body shiver, you watched as his wet meat ran over his lips and fangs, just seeing you defenseless and helpless really got him going, your eyes briefly gazing upon a growing bulge in his pants as you quickly darted your eyes across the room, your cheeks flushing different shades of pink rapidly.

“Like what you see princess?” He cooed at you, leaning towards you, he gripped onto the skirt of your ball gown, pulling it down your body with ease. You quickly covered your exposed, bare chest with your arms, you squeezed your thighs together in hopes of hiding your damp excitement on your lace fabric that covered your glistening folds and sensitive nub

A growl intoxicated with lust escaped his lips, as his golden orbs observed and took in every inch of your naked flesh. Without hesitation he placed a hand on your thigh, forcing it open despite your efforts to try fight back to keep them closed, he hooked a finger around your underwear, your breath hitched as his finger brushed against your nub, pulling your underwear clean off with hard yank, your core exposed for him to take in.

You felt a pair of arms sweep you off your throne and into his arms bridal style, placing himself down into your seat, he positioned you so both of your knees straddled each side of his lap facing him. Your voice hitched as you felt him slowly trail his nose along your collarbone. He inhaled deeply as you felt him trace lower down your chest, hot breathes teasing your sensitive pink nubs as he traveled further towards your plump breasts.

You leaned into his touch as a wet meat savagely tasted your flesh. A wave a pleasure washed through you again as you held in a moan. A firm pressure assaulted your pink nub, teeth firmly teasing your sensitive flesh. A loud moan escaped you as pleasure washed through you.

Raven spikes tickled your skin as he continued to ravage your breasts, one of his hands leaving their firm grip to roughly fondle your other exposed breast. You could feel your folds soak with arousal as he continued his onslaught on your chest. Your breath hitched as his bulge pressed firmly against your sensitive core, a wave ecstasy teasingly flashed behind your closed e/c orbs.

You could feel his intense golden orbs gaze on you even now as he applied more pressure against your core. Another soft wave of pleasure wracked your body as you reacted to his onslaught, hot pants escaping between your plump lips, as you felt a hand pause it’s teasing on your breast.

You whimper shakily under your breath. His fingers hesitated for a moment as they danced down your stomach, your heart beating faster as his hand inched closer and closer to your glistening folds. His mouth left your pink nub abruptly, a deep groan vibrating within his chest as he retracted the pressure of his bulge. You whimpered as the friction left your sensitive core.

The raven haired male chuckled darkly as he pulled back, his golden orbs watching satisfied as your form trembled helplessly under his gaze. He leaned forward, resting his head into your necknook. His breath was hot as hot puffs of air intermingled with your own. His muscular chest pressed against yours. The rest of his solid body pinned your own. Your heart beating frantically as a hardened member rested its spanxed girth in between your folds. A wave of pleasure shot through your lower core as his hips roughly jerked upwards, fully soaking the spandex barrier between your sexes with your essence. A choked moan escaped you as the base of his member was pressed firmly against your sensitive bundle of nerves. You felt him turn to face your ear, the shape of his next words on his lips brushing against your cheek.

“That’s my good princess.” His voice rang into your ear. A jolt of pleasure consumed your body as he lowered his hips, jerking his member upwards again along your sensitive bud. The friction of the spandex covering his manhood sent waves of pleasure through your body. You could feel yourself soaking the spandex barrier more and more with every rough thrust.

A soft gasp escaped you as you felt him speed up his pace, each movement bouncing your plump breasts. Grunts tickled your ear as his speed reached a frenzied pace, his member growing as it drove you closer to your limit with each thrust. “A-ah!” You whimpered helplessly as his hips jerked your body with every thrust of his hardening shaft.

Your coil snapped, the pleasure wracking your body in burning white waves. Your back arched as you whined helplessly as he reached a primal pace, his member throbbing as he neared his limit in his savage onslaught of your sensitive bud. Your mind distantly heard his choked grunts, the hot white pleasure clouding your senses.

His muscular body convulsed into you, his hips jerking in erratic thrusts as his essence soaked the already wet spandex separating your two sexes. You felt a warm damp patch seep through the spandex onto your skin as he emptied himself into his spandex suit.

You mumbled hazily. Your mind was clouded with the retreating pleasure, his head lazily lifted from your own.


End file.
